


Flames, Glitter and Everything Pink (Don't Mess With Me!)

by LadyC_IsGoingSlightlyMad



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Ratchet, Crack, F/M, It was completly accidental, Optimus Prime lives, Optimus and Megatron are brothers, Optimus and Megatron kinda give off Thor and Loki vibes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wrenches used as a weapon, some characters might be ooc sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyC_IsGoingSlightlyMad/pseuds/LadyC_IsGoingSlightlyMad
Summary: Chaos descends when brothers are bored because to agreed upon are a truce and are no longer trying to kill each other... yet.
Relationships: Elita One/Optimus Prime, Megatron & Optimus Prime
Kudos: 9





	1. The Wrath of Optimus Prime

**Author's Note:**

> This is idea that I came up with when it randomly popped into my I couldn't stop laughing I hope find it as I did when thought I up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a good idea to piss off your younger brother... especially when said brother is Optimus Prime. You would think Megatron would have learnt this by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of an old oneshot of mine from an old account posted on a site I don't really use all that often anymore so I thought I'd update it and post it here :D

It was just another normal day in HQ on Earth after the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons had been brought to an end via truce agreed upon by both sides, with Optimus and Megatron signing a peace treaty after becoming tired of the constant fighting and deciding there had been enough senseless death and violence, bring peace to the once war torn planet.

It was into the early cycles of the morning when everyone was suddenly awaken from their recharge by the sound of the usually calm and level-headed Prime bellowing "MEGATRROOOOOOOOON!" causing said mech to peak his helm around the doors to his quarters only to be met with this sight of his enraged younger brother barrelling towards him.

Now let it be known that the former warlord did not fear a great deal of many things in his long life, however a pissed off Optimus Prime was _definitely_ on the list of things he does fear or at the very least worries about. And no, that was not denial on his part, they nowhere near that bloody river.

Megatron quickly ducked back into the safety of his room locking the door securely behind him before venting out a sigh, hoping that his little brother hadn't seen him. This secret hope was quickly dashed though by the sudden pounding against the door behind hind him that shock under the onslaught, the sound reverberating though both his quarters and the hallway.

"MEGATRON I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! I KNOW THIS WAS YOUR DOING, NOW UNLOCK THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT BROTHER!" Optimus bellowed at his brother, the loudness of his voice only slightly muffled by the door that stood between the two. 

Everyone who had been awaken from recharge by the commotion were now looking into to the hallway and staring at their usually calm and polite leader in disbelief, as very few had ever seen him so angry before. Upon closer inspection the cause of said anger was clear; his brother had painted red flames all over his body on the previously unblemished paint work. This caused the others to try and with hold their laughter to varying degrees of success, for fear of their leader's wrath being turned upon them.

"Brother, was that an order just heard?" Megatron questioned. "You know I don't take well to being given orders," he added teasingly chuckling to himself when he heard a low threatening growl emanating from the other side of the door. Deciding to finally open up the door after a few nano-kliks had passed least he increase his brothers rage to greater proportions and said brother decides knocking down the door to the best course of action.

"Yes brother, what is it," Megatron asked in mock-innocence, biting down on his lower derma in a bid to supress the laughter that so desperately wanted burst at the sight of the Prime's expression.

"YOU THINK YOURSELF TO BE FUNNY, DO YOU BROTHER?!" Optimus retorted with a question as he picked the former tyrant up by his neck cables with a single servo all the while a low growl permeated from his chassis deeper than even his normal baritone.

"Well yes actually now that you mention it... I do," Megatron attempted to say lightly, though his reply came out sounding slightly strained as he endeavoured to pull the servo pinning him away from his neck cables. However all this served to do was piss off the already enraged Prime more and the deadly gaze of his narrowed optics deepen to the point where one would think he were about to commit the rather unprimely and admittedly undignified act of fratricide.

"Brother, please if you would simply calm down and let go of me, I would gladly tell you why," the sliver war-frame begrudgingly pleaded to his brother's better nature. This too however had rather the opposite and unintentional effect that had been hoping for, as Optimus only tightened his grip further.

It was at times likesthese that Megatron internally cursed his unfounded ability as the elder brother to annoy the younger to the point of Optimus willingly inciting a physical altercation.

He fortunately, or unfortunately for some, spared from an untimely demise by Elita-One , who hot on the tails of her Conjunx Endurae noticed Megatron failing as the humans would say 'breath'. Elita laid a servo over her mate's spark resting behind armoured chest plates and gently turned his helm to face her with the other. After a klik or two of the pair gazing into each other's optics, communicating non-verbally via their sparkbond Optimus relinquished his hold, setting his older brother down with a sort of passive-aggressive gentleness.

Megatron massaged his sore neck cables with the digits of his left servo, and deceived to give his explanation, even if it wasn't wanted. "Well little brother when I called you a 'Flame Brat' you always object, say I can't call you that because you don't have flames," he said with a slight mocking-sarcastic lilt in his tone. "Well... Now you do," Megatron stated matter-of-factly sounding awfully proud of his self.

The sound of Megatron no longer being able to contain his laughter caused Optimus who had turned his back to walk away with his sparkmate to halt in his tracks. In a move so fast that no one realised what had happened until it was to late, Optimus gracefully turned on his pedes and no holds barred punched Megatron full tilt in the face plates.

"You had better keep your guard up _brother_ , because... And I _promise_ you this; I _will_ get you back for _this_... And you _will_ regret... Ever. Coming. Up. With. This... _idea._ " the Prime hissed venomously. "Do I make myself clear brother?" Optimus asked in a surprisingly calmer manner than before, that sent chills down the back struts of everyone present, which was something they thought only _Megatron himself_ was capable of.

Upon receiving a nod of confirmation, Optimus swiftly turned back around and left with Elita to parts of the base unknown.

Meanwhile Megatron stood in stunned silence, along with everyone else, with a black shocked expression covering his faces plates as they watch the two sparkmates walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you notice any mistakes feel free to point them out and I'll try to fix them :D
> 
> I had to make a few minor changes as I forgot to read the next part, and it would have worked if they on Cybertron lol. aka I forgot the were I still on still on Earth while retyping it from the original.


	2. Optimus Prime's Revenge

Optimus wait for almost deca-cycle for Megatron to lower his guard so that he was more relaxed and not constantly looking over shoulder, to strike when he wouldn't be expecting it. Optimus carefully slipped from the berth mindful not to wake Elita and crept over to a one of the supply cabinets in their shared quarters, that held the tools necessary in order to enact his plan. 

Closing the door behind him with his pede softly, taking care to make a little noise as possible, he proceeded sneak his way down the hallway, as stealthily as large frame allowed him to anyway. Optimus open the door to his chosen detonation and slipped into his unaware brother's room.

A few minuets later the Prime stepped back out into the hallway with the door shutting silently behind him, Optimus calmly walked away disposing of any left over evidence while no one was around to see. The red and blue mech made his way back to his quarters and mate, with a small smirk gracing his facial plates. Optimus quietly chuckled to himself, satisfied with the foundations of his revenge laid out, unknown to the other residents of the base.

* * *

Unware of what had taken place the night before, Megatron awoke from his recharge only to look over at his berthside table and discover a mysterious note. On the top of the paper in familiar slanted, elegant, as the humans would call it 'handwriting' _"Dear Brother"_ was written. The older mech opened the note and was greeted to the sight of the single senctence of _"This is what you get Big Brother"._

With his suspicions raised the former warlord stalked over to the large chassis length mirror to revel what his brother had done with out his knowing while in recharge.

Everyone was once again awoken by a loud bellow, this time of, "OPTIMUUUUUUUUUUUS!" And watched as the ex-tyrant stormed over to the Prime who was nonchalantly leaning against the wall outside his and Elita's room with his servos folded.

The reason behind Megatron directing his infamous ire towards his younger brother, looking for all the world like he was going to offline him?

Well that would be because the once warlord had been painted from helm to pede in white paint as a base with neon pink lines and red glittery hearts; The additions of a large puffy, neon pink tutu around his waist and a big red bow plus sparkly tiara sitting atop his helm, coinciding with phenomenally displeased expression he wore only served to add to the hilarity of the bizarre situation.

Optimus gazed over at the older mech with a smirk and an air of smugness around the Prime, much to the shock of everyone who wasn't acquainted with the Prime when they were known by the designation _Orion Pax._

"I told you that I would get you _and_ that you would regret it, did I not? _Brother._ " The Prime questioned pointedly with a slight cocky lilt to hi baritone voice, putting the emphasis on the last word. This of course resulted in everyone whipping their heads around to stare at the Prime. Realising that it had been the handy work off Optimus and in fact not the twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker for once, the audience stood gobsmacked watching as the usually very composed mech hunched over laughing his aft off at their expressions.

"I didn't know Prime did Pranks," Lennox stated breaking out his shock and looking up at the resident weapons specialist.

"He doesn't," Ironhide replied. "But when he does... They're usually some of the best," he added with a fond smirk.

All too soon though the mood was broken by Bulkhead carrying three teens ran past them. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Hatchets coming!" Miko called back to them, causing everyone present to look at each other in confusion. However the next yell that followed in the fours wake soon cleared everything up.

"WHAT THE FRAGGING HELL IS GOING ON!"

The two faction leaders froze, looked at the other with wide optics and a nod of their helms sprinted of down the hall as fast as their pedes could carry them, after Bulkhead, Miko, Jack and Raph in order to avoid the medic's wrath. 

A blur of silver followed by two undignified yelps paired with metal clangs, as a glowering Ratchet came into view, signified they failed to escape said wrath via thrown wrench.

-The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not sure how I made this story longer during the rewrite XD
> 
> Well hope you guys enjoyed, Till all are one, Roll Out! :)


End file.
